politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnetic Accelerated Cannon
The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, also known as Mass Accelerator Cannon, MAC Gun and MAC Cannon, is a large coilgun that serves as the primary offensive weapon by the Nihon Imperial Armed Forces. MD081 "Gae Bolg" is the largest among all MAC guns. It is used for orbital defense and an alternative weapon beside nuclear missiles. It is capable of destroying capital ships in just one blast. Overview The operation principle of a MAC is that of a coilgun. The cannon fires a massive metal projectile using a linear system of magnetic fields coils down a long shaft, increasing the projectile's velocity until it carries an incredible amount of kinetic energy. The ship-based models use ferric, ferrous, or depleted uranium cores, while orbital platforms and station-based versions use ferric tungsten rounds. Ammunition A standard ship-based MAC fires slugs of either ferric Tungsten or depleted Uranium and approximately 9.1 meters long at around 30,000 meters per second.The high muzzle speed gives the 600-ton slug the kinetic energy and momentum necessary to damage a target and partially mitigates the unguided nature of the slug and its lack of maneuverability. Orbital Defense Platforms fire a 3,000-ton slug at four-hundredths, or 4% of the speed of light, around 12,000 kilometers per second. Aiming MAC Gun "Gae Bolg" is built into the superstructure Elysium, requiring that it maneuver in order to aim the weapon. Shipboard versions generally require an AI to aim the cannon, as the projectiles are unguided and are extremely hard to aim by manual fire. Elysium has dedicated targeting computers. Firing he firing process uses electromagnetism to fire a ferromagnetic-tungsten slug at high velocity. An extremely large current is put through the first Solenoid (coil of conducting wire). This creates a strong magnetic field which attracts the metal slug. As the slug passes into the solenoid, the solenoid is quickly turned off and the second solenoid, which is further up, is activated, this attracts the now high velocity metal slug just like the first solenoid. This process is repeated along the barrel of the cannon. By the time the slug is fired out the end of the barrel it has accelerated to a speed of approximately 30 kilometers per second for a ship-based MAC and around 12,000 kilometers per second for a "super" MAC. It normally takes five seconds to recharge the capacitors as well as load the slug, which is why boarding craft are usually deployed to take the stations out. Types Mark I "Gae Dearg" The standard ship-mounted Mk. I MAC fires a 600-ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at 30 kilometers per second. The large amount of energy needed to fire the weapon is particularly onerous on a warship. At 2.7e14 Joules per shot (Ek = ½ × 600,000 kg × 30 km/s2), it has a standard destructive output of 64.53 kilotons TNT-equivalent. Shipborne MAC draw power from the ship's reactor and require a charge of the weapon's magnetic coils in order to be fired. The time it takes to bring the MAC's systems to full charge on a Nihon Imperial Armed Forces vessel is the deciding force in a conflict. Thus, while a vessel may not run out of ammunition for a long time (depending on the size/weight of the shots and the capacity of the ship), a captain or commander has to carefully analyze the situation of a battle and use his shots strategically. The weapon can be fired even when not at full charge, but the velocity of the projectile is greatly diminished. Mark II "Golden Spark" This weapon is first seen on the TMSS Sirius and fires a smaller round than the standard MAC gun. It uses the same technology as the standard-sized MAC, housed in a smaller frame for more power during siege operations. It is capable of hitting targets in orbit. Mark III "Gate of Babylon" Elysium orbital defense platform mount a larger and more powerful versions of the standard Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, nicknamed "super" MACs or "the big stick." These cannons fire a 3000-ton ferric-tungsten round at 12,000 kilometers per second, or 4% of the speed of light. Against any capital ships shield technology, the rounds possess enough kinetic energy to punch through shields, cut through the ship, and, upon exit, still retain enough energy to destroy a second ship, and cripple a third ship. It is theorized that if a ship's armor or shields were to absorb all the kinetic energy of a super MAC round, the release of thermodynamic energy would still vaporize the ship. By receiving power from ground-based power plants, orbital platforms could achieve recharge and reload times as short as five seconds. Trivia * MAC guns are mainly used by the Nihon Imperial Armed Forces as primary weapon against other nations or other civilizations in Orbis. Meanwhile the MDD is mainly used for larger threats from another dimension. * The primary MAC in TMSS Sirius was capable of creating a crrater several miles wide on Mars. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Superweapons Category:Taiyochi Arsenal